· Viva ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Veo mi reflejo en el espejo y pienso por enésima vez,  ¿En dónde quedó Bella? ¿Qué fue de ella? ¿Cómo pude ser tan débil? Pero yo no puedo vivir sin él. Ni siquiera me doy esperanzas, ni mucho menos lo intento.  New Moon. Oscuro. Enfermo.


**.:: Viva ::.**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>«¡N<strong>o lo hagas. No lo hagas, Bella, por favor!»_, me dice con su musical y hermosa voz de terciopelo. El sólo escucharla hace que todos los vellos de mi nuca se ericen, que mi cuerpo sienta esa corriente eléctrica y que me sienta de una forma que sólo Edward puede lograr… _Viva. Y en este mundo_.

No me importa lo que tuviera qué decir. Sólo quiero escucharlo… Sólo quiero sentirlo, aunque sea en su mínima parte, porque esto no significa nada comparándolo con su perfecta e imponente presencia. Sólo esta es la forma. Sólo así puedo sentirme viva… Sólo así puedo sobrevivir. Y es de una manera triste. «_Mira cómo he terminado, Edward», _pienso con inmadura y estúpida burla.

Veo mi reflejo en el espejo y pienso por enésima vez, _«¿En dónde quedó Bella? ¿Qué fue de ella? ¿Cómo pude ser tan débil? _Pero yo no puedo vivir sin él. Ni siquiera me doy esperanzas, ni mucho menos lo intento. _Sé_ que no puedo vivir sin él. Pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de morir y nunca volver a escucharlo… es por eso que no termino con este Averno. Quiero escucharlo, de una manera obsesiva y enferma. Pero no me importa.

Sin apartar la mirada del espejo llevó el cuchillo y comienzo a recorrer y atravesar la piel de mi antebrazo. No me importa. Soy descuidada. _«Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella…»_, oigo una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Simplemente oigo, pero no escucho. Repite y repite en un tono que sea hace más desesperado y sigue avanzando. El olor a óxido y sal comienza a llegar a mis fosas.

En otro momento eso me hubiera detenido. En otro momento hubiera sido insoportable y me hubiera desmayado, pero su voz mantenía esa fuerza enferma. Ahora el olor no me hacía nada. Suelto el cuchillo y este resuena en el piso de azulejo. Siento demasiado líquido caliente recorrer mi mano. _Demasiado…_ Esto me hace volver a la realidad, dejar de lado mis pensamientos entorno a Edward y miro mi antebrazo.

Este está totalmente cubierto en ese líquido carmesí. Pero demasiado. Demasiado. De esa larga y profunda cortada sale y sale sangre sin parar. Más de la debida. Más de la que quise. El suelo comienza a pintarse de ese nauseabundo color, mientras la frenética y hermosa voz de Edward acompaña esa horrible visión. _«Bella, Bella, ¿qué has hecho, amor?»_, me dice una y otra vez.

Pero ya no hay nada qué hacer. Voy a morir. No voy a volver a verlo. No voy a volver a escuchar su voz. Ni ver su angelical presencia. Lo que más había temido y había renegado estaba a punto de hacerse realidad. Comienzo a marearme y jadeo de la sorpresa y el miedo. Suelto un sollozo y algunas lágrimas de desesperación por una causa perdida brotan de mis ojos.

No puedo mantener el equilibrio y finalmente caigo. Ni siquiera me duele. Comienzo a sentirme débil y en ese momento sólo puedo concentrar mis últimas fuerzas para imaginar una imperfecta, pero aún hermosa, imagen de él, que nunca podría hacerle justicia. —Edward… —logro supirar antes de sumirme en un sueño sin retorno.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**|Nota de Autor:**

.

* * *

><p><strong>+Hey!<strong>

~Es un poco estúpido, ¿no? Me quedó exageradamente dramático, creo. xD. Hace muuuucho que había pensado en escribir algo así, pero como siempre mi inspiración es nula. Por fin logré escribirlo en quince minutos, creo. Es un record, por Dios. Pero me alegro mucho de por fin escribir y publicar algo. Quiero dejar claras algunas cosas:

+Esto se desarrolla durante New Moon, cuando Edward parte y Bella se pone toda deprimida y eso.  
>+Bella no es ningún emo. De hecho ella está enferma, ya que está obsesionada y depende totalmente de Edward. Me basé en las experiencias de la moto o el alcantilado para hacer esto. O sea, ella hacía todo tipo de cosas con tal escucharlo y esta es una de esas.<p>

**Leon.  
>Jueves 2 de junio de 2011.<br>**


End file.
